In der Zeit der Rumtreiber
by Louscie
Summary: Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt. Nur wie kann man diesen wieder stürzen? Genau diese Frage stellten sich auch Harry und Co. Bis die Antwort von Dumbledore kam. Eine Zeitreise...
1. Neue Bekanntschaft oder ein Wiedersehen

1. Neue Bekanntschaft Und / Oder Ein Wiedersehen

Dumbledore ging mit Harry, Ron und Hermine durch einen der Hogwarts Korridore. „Ich wiederhole noch mal. Ihr dürft mit keinem Wort irgendetwas erwähnen, was euch verraten könnte. Nichts was in der Zukunft geschieht, nichts was mit deren Vergangenheit zutun hat. Ihr habt sie noch nie gesehen und ihr kennt sie nicht und auch nichts über das Schloss, was man nicht in Büchern lesen könnte. Habt ihr das verstanden? Ihr wart noch nie hier " Er sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht ganz einfach sein wird. Aber ihr habt es nicht gerade mit den Dummen zu tun, wenn ihr euch verratet, könnten sie schnell misstrauisch werden. Ihr müsst erreichen, dass ihr im engsten Freundeskreis aufgenommen werdet und ihr müsst aufpassen, dass es so bleibt. Vor allen Dingen müsst ihr aufpassen, dass ihr nur das was ihr auch ändern wollt verändert, es darf nichts anderes verändert werden! Und bleibt bei der Geschichte. Wo ihr her kommt und eure Decknamen "

Die drei schauten etwas besorgt, nickten aber.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen, Professor", versicherte Hermine.

„Außer dem haben wir vier Jahre Zeit." Sagte Ron zuversichtlich.

„Ron! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen, wir müssen es aufrecht erhalten und wenn was bricht könnte es alles zerstören", sagte Hermine entsetzt und verärgert zugleich.

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Hört auf zu streiten, wir sind kaum hier und das ist das erste was ihr machen könnt", platzte es aus Harry raus und Ron verstummte, auch Hermine sagte nichts mehr.

Harry hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt. Er war aufgeregt, freudig, aber auch vor Angst. Er würde noch heute seinen gleichaltrigen Eltern, Sirius und Lupin gegenüber stehen. Dies war wohl das Abenteuerlichste, was er mit Ron und Hermine je gemacht hatte. Sie waren wieder in die Zeit zurück gereist. Doch es war diesmal nicht so wie es mit Hermine in seinem dritten Jahr war. Diesmal müssen sie gesehen werden.

Diesmal sind sie nicht nur ein paar Stunden verreist. Sie sind aus dem Jahr neunzehnhundertsiebenundneunzig ins Jahr neunzehnhundertsiebenundsiebzig, gleich zwanzig Jahre zurück, in die Vergangenheit gegangen, in die Zeit der Rumtreiber, seiner Eltern. Sie sind jetzt alle genauso alt wie die drei Zeitreisenden und sie müssen ihre Freundschaft gewinnen um in vier Jahren zwei Morde zu verhindern und die Welt entgültig befreien.

Sie gingen durch die Korridore, die zur großen Halle führten. Ein warmer Sommerabend brach an, aber die Sonne stand noch nicht tief am Himmel. So, dass eine Hälfte der Schüler draußen auf den Ländereien waren, während andere noch beim Abendessen saßen. Dumbledore leitete sie durch eine Tür, die neben den Lehrertisch zur großen Halle führte. Es saßen viele an den Tischen, doch genauso viele Plätze waren leer.

Dumbledore leitete die drei weiter zur Mitte des Lehrertisches und verschaffte sich Gehör.

„Guten Abend. Verzeihen sie mir die Störung. Ich hoffe Sie, alle, hatten einen angenehmen ersten Schultag. Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Besser gesagt, möchte ich Ihnen Ihre drei neuen Mitschüler vorstellen. Hermine Delgado, Harry Shavers und Ronald Reed. Sie sind aus Amerika zu uns gestoßen. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt sie gut auf und helft ihnen sich hier zurecht zufinden. Das gilt besonders den Gryffindors und den Siebtklässlern. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend "

In der Halle war auf einmal viel Getuschel zuhören, noch nie hatte jemand erlebt, dass jemand mitten in einem Jahrgang nach Hogwarts kam und nun gleich drei.

Dumbledore murmelte ihnen noch ein „Nun liegt es an euch. Viel Glück" zu und verschwand wieder.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zum Gryffindortisch und hielten nach den Rumtreibern oder Lily aus schau. Sie brauchten gar nicht suchen, denn James und Sirius waren schon aufgestanden und winkten die drei zu sich rüber. Lupin und Peter saßen den beiden gegenüber und sahen ihnen auch entgegen. Harry wurde langsamer, er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht das auch Wurmschwanz hier sein würde. Er blickte zu Ron und Hermine. Hermine sah in mit einem ungläubigen Daran-hast-du-nicht-gedacht Blick an und Ron sagte leise „Da müssen wir wohl durch" Und sie gingen weiter. Harry suchte nach Lily an dem Tisch, aber sie schien nicht da zusein.

„Hallo und Willkommen, setzt euch und bedient euch", wurden sie von den vier Jungen am Tisch gegrüßt. Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen dankend platz.

„Wow", kam es von James und Sirius gleichzeitig. Sirius, Lupin und Peter sahen zwischen James und Harry hin und her, während James Harry ansah und Hermine und Ron James. Sie hatten noch etwas vergessen. Harry sah ziemlich ähnlich.

„Ich glaub, ich muss ein Wörtchen mit meinen Eltern wechseln", sagte James.

„Oder mit seinen", antwortete Sirius.

Harry wurde warm im Gesicht. Wieso hatten sie daran nicht gedacht? Er sah zu Ron und Hermine. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und in Hermines Kopf schien es zu arbeiten.

„Ihr seht völlig gleich aus", sagte Peter ungläubig.

„Na ja, so kann man das nicht gerade sagen", meinte Lupin.

„Davon habe ich schon gelesen und gehört, aber noch nie selbst gesehen", sagte Hermine auf einmal und die Jungs sahen sie verwirrt an. „Also, es heißt das jeder irgendwo einen Zwilling hat, der nicht mit einem verwand ist, sowohl vom Aussehen, als auch vom Geistigen" erklärte sie schnell.

„Na dann, freut mich dich kennen zulernen, mein Zwilling aus Amerika", lachte James. „Ich bin James. Das ist Sirius, Remus und Peter"

„Ihr kommt also aus Amerika?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, unsere Eltern wohnten früher aber mal in Großbritannien. Sie wurden vom Heimweh gepackt und meinten wieder hierher ziehen zumüssen. Und nun sind wir hier", erklärte Ron.

„Habt ihr ein Pech, dass ihr nur ein Jahr in Hogwarts habt. Ein Jahr Hogwarts reicht gerade mal aus um sich Grundkenntnisse über das Schloss zu verschaffen. Wir sind schon sechs Jahre hier und finden immer wieder neue Geheimgänge", sagte Sirius.

„Ja, ihr müsst mal mit uns mitkommen, dann könnt ihr uns bei einigen helfen. Du, Hermine, scheinst ja viel zulesen, da wirst du sicher eine große Hilfe sein", bot James an.

„Ihr seit aber auch alles andere als dumm", meldete Peter sich zu Wort.

„Klar, aber einige sind schon ziemlich knifflig, da kann man ein paar schlaue Köpfe, die auf ein Abenteuer aus sind, gut gebrauchen" erklärte James. „Also, wenn ihr Lust habt?"

„Nur Mut, dass ist immer lustig" munterte Sirius auf.

„Klar kommen wir mal mit, oder?", sagte Harry, mit einem fragenden Blick zu Hermine und Ron.

„Sicher", bestätigten Hermine und Ron.

„So, falls ihr es euch doch noch anders überlegt, dass gibt es nicht. Jetzt kommt ihr nicht mehr drum rum", versprach James. „Spielt ihr eigentlich Qudditch?"

„Ja", sagten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Ich bin Sucher und Ron spielt immer den Hüter. Und ihr?", fragte Harry neugierig, da er nie viel über sein Vater erfahren hatte.

„Ich bin Jäger", sagte James stolz.

„Und du liest gerne, Hermine?", fragte Remus interessiert.

„Ja, ich liebe Bücher", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgetreu.

„Du liebst sie? Du verehrst sie wohl eher.", meinte Ron.

„Nur weil du nicht so viel liest wie ich heißt es nicht, dass ich unnormal viel lese, Ron.", verteidigte sie sich.

„Oha, da teilen sich aber zwei die gleiche Leidenschaft, was?", fragte Sirius amüsiert. „Aber was Bücher angeht kannst du dich an Remus halten, der kennt alle. Und bei speziellen Büchern, kannst du auch uns beide fragen."

„Hör bloß auf Tatze, sonst kriegt sie nie das Schloss zu Gesicht, wenn sie nur in der Bibliothek rumhockt" neckte James.

„Wir sind ein bisschen müde von der Reise. Könnt ihr uns den Weg zeigen und wo wir schlafen sollen?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Natürlich, können wir. Sonst sitzen wir noch ewig hier" sagte Remus freundlich.

Die sieben standen auf und gingen aus der Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Turm, erklärten die vier Harry, Ron und Hermine schnell einige Wege und Angewohnheiten der Treppen. Sie gingen viele Treppen rauf und durch fast so viele Korridore, bis sie zu dem Bild der fetten Dame, die den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm versteckte, angekommen waren. James nannte das Passwort „Einhornschweif" und sie schwang zur Seite.

„Ladys first, Mademoiselle" sagte Sirius zu Hermine.

„Das würde ich aber auch meinen" stimmte James Sirius zu und half Hermine durch das Loch.

Die anderen folgten und traten in einem gemütlichen, kreisrunden Raum mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen, einen Kamin mit weichen Sesseln und ein Sofa drum rum. Genauso wie ihn unsere Zeitreisenden ihn auch kannten.

„Wie zu Hause, schön gemütlich", sagte Harry und Ron grinste, wenn die wüssten wie wahr das ist. Hermine sah sie kurz böse an. Sagte aber dann auch „Ja, das ist schön hier. Ach, bevor wir es vergessen. Können wir uns die Stundenpläne von euch abschreiben?"

„Ja, hier", sagte Remus und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Stundenplan, während sie sich an einen der Tische setzten.

„Und wo werden wir das nächste Jahr pennen" fragte Ron, der sich nicht daran beteiligte mit abzuschreiben.

„Wie wär's, wenn du erst mal deine Stunden abschreiben würdest" sagte Hermine streng zu Ron.

„Wozu?" giftete Ron zurück. „Reicht doch wenn einer das hat. Harry und ich haben doch eh die gleichen Fächer"

„Aber ihr seit Freunde, oder?" fragte James amüsiert, da er vor hin schon mitgekriegt hatte, dass sie sich anscheinend leicht in die Wolle kriegten. „Da kann es ja nie langweilig werden"

„Ach, lass die mal. Die brauchen ihre kleinen Kabbeleien" erklärte Harry und fügte noch hinzu, „Und wo sind die Schlafräume?"

„Die der Jungs sind dort und die der Mädchen sind da", zeigte Sirius.

„Wir können euch den Jungenschlafsaal gerne zeigen, da wir eh alle in einem sind. Aber bei den Mädchen wäre es wohl schlecht, da man als Junge nicht zu den Mädchen rein kommt. Aber das haben wir gleich" sagte James und drehte sich um. Er sah suchend in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während er mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr. Harry ahnte was jetzt kommen würde und sah sich ebenfalls um und erblickte zwei Mädchen, von den eines dunkelrotes Haar hatte. James hatte sie auch entdeckt, denn in dem Moment rief er, „Hey, Evans. Kommst du mal, bitte, her?"

Lily drehte sich um, als sie sah wer sie gerufen hatte, schaute sie wieder zu ihrer Freundin, sagte etwas und stand dann auf. Sie kam mit ihrer Freundin im Schlepptau auf die sieben zu und fragte „Also, was gibt's?"

„Hallo Alice. Ihr wart nicht beim Essen und habt verpasst, dass wir drei neue Mitschüler haben. Hermine, Harry und Ron. Ihr müsstet Hermine den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zeigen", sagte James.

„Oh, müssten wir das?", fragte Lily bissig zurück und wandte sich dann den dreien zu. „Hallo, ich bin Lily. Wenn ihr Fragen oder so habt könnt ihr euch gerne an uns wenden. Bei uns bekommt ihr wenigsten ordentliche Antworten", fügte sie noch mit einem Blick zu James hin zu.

„Ich bin Alice", stellte sich die Freundin von Lily vor. Alices und Lilys Blick blieb einem Moment an Harry hingen.

„Dann komm mal mit Hermine. Wir zeigen dir gerne den Schlafsaal", sagte Lily freundlich zu Hermine und ging mit Alice voraus, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Harry und James zuwerfen.

„Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her? Es ist ja schon ungewöhnlich, dass Schüler mitten in den Jahrgängen hier reinkommen", fragte Alice neugierig.

„Wir kommen aus Amerika. Wir waren schon dort in einer Klasse", antwortete Hermine wieder.

„Aus Amerika? Dann sind Harry und James nicht verwandt? Die beiden sehen sich ja unheimlich ähnlich", meinte Lily.

„Nun ist es zu spät was? Jetzt hast du die Wahl zwischen zwei gleich aussehenden. Ja, ja, die Qual der Wahl", grinste Alice zu Lily.

„Lass das. Ich sage dir jetzt zum hundertsten mal. Ich steh nicht auf James" sagte Lily verärgert.

„Hab ich das denn jemals behauptet?", fragte Alice mit einer Unschuldsmine. „Und sie steht doch auf ihn", flüsterte sie Hermine hinter Lily zu, während diese die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufmachte.

„Da wären wir. Das ist dein Bett", sagte Lily und zeigte auf einem, der mit roten Samt behangenen, Himmelbetten, die hier in dem kleinen runden Raum neben hübschen, dunklen, mittelalterlichen Schränken und kleinen Fenstern standen.

Sirius grinste James zu. „Was ist, Sirius", fragte James und schaute noch zu den Treppen, auf denen die Mädchen verschwunden sind..

„Wie man sieht hast du immer noch kein Glück mit ihr", grinste Sirius.

„Ach das wird schon", meinte James und sah wieder in die Runde.

„Ja, das sagst du schon seit Jahren und wir sehen immer das gleiche Ergebnis"

„Ach nun hör doch auf ihn zu ärgern", sagte Remus. „Er kann doch auch nichts dafür das er so ein Pech hat"

„Nun hört ihr aber beide auf, mir das auch noch direkt unter die Nase zubinden", sagte James etwas verärgert.

„Du magst diese Lily also?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, warum auch nicht. Sie sieht gut aus und ist nett", antwortete James.

„Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass James sie wirklich schon seit Ewigkeiten im Auge hat und selbst als sie im deutlich klar gemacht hat, dass sie nichts von ihm will, hat er keine andere angeschaut. Und das müsste er gar nicht. Denn unser James ist eigentlich ziemlich beliebt", sagte Sirius zu Harry und Ron.

„Also, zeigen wir euch unseren Schlafsaal", räumte Remus ein, gerade als James den Mund aufmachen wollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte Remus einen Streit vorbeugen. Und es funktionierte, James sagte statt dessen, „Folgt uns, unsere Schlafräume sind gegenüber von den Mädchen"

Harry lag noch einige Zeit wach in seinem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster, welches ihm freien Blick auf einem klaren schwarzen, mit Sternen übersäten Himmel freigab. Er war ihr erster Abend hier und schon hatten sie sich mit den Rumtreibern gut verstanden. Harry hatte es sich alles viel schwieriger ausgemalt und nun lag er hier im selben Raum mit Sirius und seinem Vater, den er nie hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er das Hogwarts aus seiner Zeit nicht wirklich vermissen würde.


	2. Wetten und ihre Einsätze

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Und ich habe das zweite Kapitel dabei. Aber vor allem ein liebes Dankeschön an die Kommischreiber hier, cat , Pati, kurai91, Ac. Potterfan und ina pichler.

Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut.

**Kapitel 2: ****Wetten und ihre Einsätze**

Der Himmel war wolkenlos und zart blau, – und tauchte die Halle somit in einem schönen hellen Licht - unter dem die Schüler sich zum Frühstück begaben und die Eulen suchend über die Köpfe der Menge flatterten. Eine weiße Eule schlängelte sich durch alle möglichen Farben des verschiedenen Gefieders. Sie streifte braune, schwarze, beige, weiße und andere Farbkombinationen, bevor sie auf einen der langen Tische zu flog und sich, zwischen den Schüsseln, Körben und Krügen, niederließ und die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Herrn auf sich zog. Die Eule ließ sich füttern und streicheln, genoss die Aufmerksamkeiten, während sie den Gesprächen lauschte.

„Was hast du jetzt?", fragte Harry Hermine, denn er hatte jetzt mit Ron zwei Freistunden und wie immer hatte Hermine mehr Fächer als die beiden.

In dem Moment kamen zwei Mädchen auf sie zu und veranlassten Hermine somit nichts zu erwiedern. Lily und Alice setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Morgen. Habt ihr ganz alleine her gefunden, das schafft nicht jeder bei den ersten malen. Ich weiß noch wie wir uns in den ersten Wochen immer angestellt haben", grüßte Lily die drei und musste bei ihrer Erinnerung kichern. Auch Alice fiel es anscheinend schwer nicht los zulachen und schaute auf die Uhr, sie sollten sich wohl doch etwas beeilen, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten.

„Habt ihr jetzt Arithmantik? Wir können sonst zusammen hingehen, wenn ihr mögt?", fragte Alice und machte sich nun ebenfalls Frühstück.

* * *

„Los raus hier", scheuchte eine aufgebrachte Madam Pince, die vier Jungen aus der Bibliothek. James, Sirius, Harry und Ron liefen lachend den Gang runter. Sie hatten eine frei Stunde und James und Sirius hatten beschlossen mit den zwei Neuen einen Rundgang durch Hogwarts zuunternehmen.

„Nicht wundern. Die ist immer so", erklärte Sirius, nach ihrem Bibliotheksausflug. „Am besten du guckst ihre Bücher gar nicht erst an"

„Also, wollen wir dann noch nach draußen?", fragte James.

„Wenn wir noch Zeit dazu haben?", fragte Harry und sah dabei auf die Uhr.

„Gibt's nicht gleich Mittag?", fragte Ron hinterher.

„Stimmt", stellte James fest. „Noch zehn Minuten zum Essen. Wie die Zeit vergangen ist"

„Dann gehen wir mit den Mädels nachher runter. Hermine möchte sicher auch eine Tour über die Ländereien", schlug Sirius vor. Während sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machten.

* * *

„Die haben doch sicher wieder irgendetwas angestellt", meinte Lily und sah den vier Jungen misstrauisch hinterher, die gerade um die nächste Ecke bogen. „Und bestimmt werden sie sich wieder eine dicke Strafe aufhalsen. Sie sollten lieber so viel Zeit für die Schule aufbringen"

„Immer siehst du solche Gespenster. Vielleicht haben die auch einfach nur Spaß? Aber es ist schön zusehen, wie sehr du dich doch um ihr wohl ergehen sorgst", entgegnete Alice und redete schnell weiter, bevor Lily sich über ihre Bemerkung aufregen konnte. „Wir sollten, aber auch mal wieder etwas unternehmen, was nichts mit Lernen oder Schule zutun hat"

Und tatsächlich, Lily ging nicht weiter darauf ein und nahm das kurze Themawechsel an.

„Ja, wir können ja was mit Hermine machen. Wenn sie wieder kommt, fragen wir sie mal"

„Und weißt du auch wie wir die Zeit bis dahin und zum Essen überbrücken können?", fragte Alice und wollte wohl irgendwie unschuldig schauen, was ihr scheinheiliges Grinsen wirklich nicht bestärkte.

„Nein, mit was denn?", fragte sie skeptisch und schaute unsicher zu ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste leider nur zu genau, dass Alice auf die unmöglichsten Ideen kam, wenn der Tag lang und ihr langweilig war. Das ist wohl auch der Grund warum sie, im Gegensatz zu Lily, die

selbsternannten Rumtreiber mochte.

„Eine Wette!", grinste sie und bevor Lily etwas erwiedern konnte, sprach sie schnell weiter, wusste sie doch, dass sie eigentlich nicht viel für Wetten übrig hatte, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. „Also, pass auf. Nehmen wir an, die zwei, und die Neuen, haben wieder etwas verbrochen, was du dir ja schon fast zuwünschen scheinst. Du sagtest, dass du annimmst, dass sie wieder eine Strafarbeit oder Punkteabzug bekommen und ich sage, dass sie nichts dergleichen erhalten und ungestraft weiter leben können"

Gespannt sah sie Lily an, die doch tatsächlich zuüberlegen schien. Auch wenn Lily Wetten nicht immer mochte. So überraschte sie schon manchen einfach damit, dass sie plötzlich etwas machte, dass sie eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Und zu Alice Glück war vermutlich wieder einer dieser Tage.

„Wetten enthalten immer einen Wetteinsatz und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du dir diesen schon überlegt hast?", fragte sie einfach nach, ohne direkt auf das Vorgeschlagene einzugehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundin auf etwas bestimmtes steuerte und bei sowas beschlich sie immer ein mulmiges Gefühl, war Alice zu unberechenbar.

Alice lächelte jetzt nur noch so vor sich hin. Sie wusste, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war und sie hatte sich diesen Wetteinsatz auch schon vorlanger Zeit ausgedacht, aber war nur noch nie dazu gekommen ihn auch wirklich einzusetzen.

Ihr grinsen wurde noch eine kleine Spur breiter, was Lily natürlich nicht entging.

„Ja, wenn sie ohne alles davon gekommen sind, also gegen deine Erwartungen, dann gehst du mit James aus", eröffnete sie mit einem noch breiteren grinsen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch! Kneifst du etwa? Dazu gibt es doch gar keinen Grund. Immerhin bist du dir völlig sicher, dass sie nicht mit heiler Haut davon kommen", meinte Alice. Sie kannte ihre Freundin einfach zu gut, als, dass sie nicht wissen könnte, wie sie sie rumkriegte.

„Ich würde mit Sicherheit gewinnen, aber was machst du, wenn du gleich verlierst?"

„Darüber darfst du frei entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist", bot sie an. „Heißt das du bist dabei?"

„Aber, weißt du...", doch weiter kam Lily nicht.

Denn sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die gerade hinter ihnen auftauchte. Alice nutzte diese gelegene Unterbrechung sofort aus, damit Lily nur bei ihrer Zusage bleiben konnte.

„Und hast du alles mit dem Professor geklärt? Was wolltest du eigentlich von ihm?", fragte Alice Hermine und würdigte Lily keinen Blick mehr.

„Ich habe nur nach ein paar Zusatzaufgaben der letzten Wochen gebeten", erklärte Hermine, während sie noch irgendwelche Blätter sicher in ihre Tasche verstaute, so dass diese nicht knicken konnten.

Alice lachte auf.

„Wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht lange, aber lang genug, um sagen zukönnen, dass das zu dir passt"

„Du könntest die Schule auch ruhig etwas ernster nehmen. Das ist unser letztes, sehr wichtiges Jahr"

„Na toll, wieso kriege ich immer die Streber als Freunde?", murmelte sie leise und setzte noch etwas hörbarer hinzu. „Aber, dafür habe ich ja dich, wenn die Prüfungen kommen, lernen wir zusammen"

Lily und Hermine wollten darauf gerade etwas erwiedern, als sie in die Große Halle traten und Alice sie wieder nicht zu Wort kommen ließ.

„Aber, jetzt nicht. Ich habe Hunger und das Essen ist gerade auf dem Tisch und außerdem hast du noch was zu verlieren", grinste sie und steuerte schon drei freier Plätze neben den Rumtreibern und Neuen an. Hermine schaute Lily fragend an, jedoch winkte diese die Aussage von Alice einfach ab und folgte ihr.

„Guten Appetit", wünschte Alice, als sie sich dazu setzte und sie sich ebenfalls ihre Teller nahmen. Die vier Jungen grüßten die drei Mädchen und nahmen wieder ihr kurz abgebrochenes Gespräch auf.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Alice den Jungs zu und blickte vielsagend zu Lily. Diese ahnte schon was jetzt kommen würde und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Essen. Sie war sich plötzlich doch nicht mehr so sicher was ihre Wette anging.

„Sagt mal Jungs, was habt ihr denn so in den Freistunden gemacht? Schon irgendwelchen Ärger eingesammelt?", fragte Alice scheinbar ganz beiläufig.

„Habt ihr schon wieder was angestellt?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, die sich als die von Remus herausstellte als er sich zu ihnen setzte, gefolgt von Peter.

„Auch wenn du es nicht glauben wirst, Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten waren heute in noch keinem Satz vertreten", grinste James, er konnte sich noch gut an ihren Bibliotheksbesuch erinnern.

„Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich knapp war. Aber die Pince war viel zu aufgebracht, um daran zudenken und sie hätte eh keinerlei Beweise", setzte Sirius fort und nahm Lily, den letzten Funken Hoffnung der ihr gerade überkommen wollte. James hatte es gerade selber gesagt. Sie hatten alle Kriterien, um ihre Wette zu verlieren, erfüllt.

Alice grinste sie einem breiten Siegesgrinsen an. Lily wollte am liebsten auf der Stelle in den Boden versinken. Wieso musste sie auch eine dieser dämlichen Wetten annehmen. Da kam doch eh nie gutes bei raus.

Alice beugte sich vor und flüsterte so zu Lily, dass es auch nur diese hören konnte.

„Wenn er dich das nächste mal fragt, sagst du ‚Ja' zu dem Date" Alice musste jetzt doch anfangen leise los zukichern, man merkte Lily deutlich an, dass diese mehr als nur nicht erfreut war.

Doch den bitterbösen Blick nahm sie dafür gerne in Kauf und sah sie dafür auch gleich entschuldigend an, aber nicht dafür, dass sie ihr ein Date verschafft hatte. Gewollt oder ungewollt sollte jetzt mal nichts zusagen haben. Aber sie hoffte, dass man es ihr eines Tages noch mal danken wird.

Die Jungen, denen das komische Verhalten der beiden Mädchen nicht entgangen war, sahen diese belustigt an. Hermine jedoch schaute nur leicht fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie hatte Teilwiese verstanden worum es wohl gehen musste und machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken darüber. Aber niemand ging näher darauf ein und so aßen sie normal weiter.

Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken wandte sich James zu den Mädchen.

„Sagt mal, wir wollen nachher noch raus und uns die Ländereien angucken. Was sagt ihr, habt ihr Lust? Hermine?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Heute ist ein schönes Wetter dafür", nahm Hermine die Einladung an und schaute die anderen zwei Mädchen fragend an. Alice nickte freudig, von Lily kam jedoch nichts. Diese hörte anscheinend gar nicht zu, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber weiter auf ihr Mittag.

„Schön, dann in zwei Stunden vor der Eingangshalle draußen?", klärte Sirius den Rest, denn es war mehr eine Feststellung, als Frage gewesen.

* * *

Und so waren sie zweieinhalbe Stunden später zu neunt auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts und genossen bei einem langen Spaziergang über die Wiesen die Sonne.

„Man, diese Ländereien sind einfach zu groß"

„Zu groß um sie den Leuten an einem Tag zuzeigen oder zu groß um über sie zulaufen?", grinste Remus den meckernden an. Dieser erwiederte darauf nichts, sondern ging stumm seine Wege weiter.

„Ich finde es einfach herrlich entspannend", meinte Alice und streckte sich nebenbei, während eine schweigende Lily dicht neben ihr her ging und sich vor den Jungs zu verstecken schien. Dieses Verhalten kommentierte sie manchmal mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu ihr, doch Lily sagte dazu nichts und ließ sie einfach.

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein schöner Tag und für diesen kann man sogar ein Wandertag, den Schulaufgaben vorziehen", sagte Hermine und zog erstaunte blicke auf sich. So was hatten sie gerade von ihr nie erwartet. Ihr war es aber schnuppe, was die anderen dachten und ging ihres Weges weiter.

Währenddessen wanderten die Gespräche der Jungen anderen Themen zu. Zum Beispiel Quidditch.

„Wenn du wirklich so gut bist, dann kannst du es bei uns mal als Sucher versuchen, wenn du möchtest. Unser letzter ist letztes Jahr abgegangen und seitdem haben wir nur ein Ersatz, aber wenn du besser bist, dann geht er wieder raus. Ich möchte diese Siegesserie nämlich nicht missen müssen", erklärte James gerade und sah dabei fragend zu Harry. Der zwar über die Antwort eine kurze Bedenkzeit zubrauchen schien, aber diese eigentlich schon wusste.

„Gerne. Wenn ich darf", antwortet Harry und freute sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Gut, ich denke Freitagnachmittag könnten wir auf dem Feld ungestört sein", überlegte James und wartete wieder Harrys Antwort ab.

Dieser gab ihm diesmal nur ein Nicken und ging an James und Sirius vorbei. Jetzt ging er ein Stück vor ihnen und konnte so sein überglückliches lächeln verbergen. Es musste doch schon komisch aussehen, wenn er sich ohne Grund oder darüber so freute. Doch wer würde das nicht, wenn er sich zum ersten mal mit seinem Dad traf, um mit diesem etwas zuunternehmen, auch wenn es nur einseitig bewusst war und es auch bleiben würde. Doch das störte ihn wenig, allein die Tatsache war schon ein schönes Gefühl. Einfach wie zwei Freunde.

„Und habt ihr schon was für das Wochenende geplant", fragte James jetzt an die anderen gewandt und blickte dabei in die Runde.

„Weißt du doch, Krone. Ich und Remus schauen uns doch noch mal diesen Gang im vierten Stock an und ansonsten gibt es nicht viel, vielleicht ein kurzer Abstecher nach Hogsmeade, oder so", antwortete Sirius nach kurzem Überlegen. Von den anderen kam auch nur, dass sie noch nichts besonderes vorhätten.

„Also, unser Wochenende ist auch noch völlig unberührt. Wir haben keine Ahnung was wir machen", antwortete Alice mit kleinen Hintergedanken. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit versucht James in eine Richtung zustupsen. Damit er wieder auf sein fast alltägliches Ritual verfällt. Lily, die die leichte Andeutung bemerkt hatte, als Alice ein Stück von ihr weggegangen war, um bessere Sicht auf sie zugeben, versuchte wieder ein Stück an Alice heranzurücken. Zu spät, James schien seine jahrelange Idee wieder eingefallen zusein.

Flehend schaute Lily zu Alice, aber ihre Freundin spielte ihr gerade vor sich mit Ron und Hermine zu unterhalten.

Was für tolle Freunde sie doch hatte, dachte sie und versuchte sich so gut es ging in Luft auf zulösen. Mit dem Ergebnis sie blieb leider für jeden sichtbar.

„Aber, das können wir doch ändern, nicht wahr Lily?", meinte James gutgelaunt. Die vier alten Hogwartsschüler schauten jetzt interessiert zu den beiden auf und auch die drei Neuen sahen darauf neugierig zu ihnen.

„Wieso versteckst du dich eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte er ahnungslos, das war ihm schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen und es störte ihn, das war sonst nicht ihre Art.

„Ich denke, das geht dich nichts an", entgegnete Lily schroff.

„Ist ja gut, ich habe mich doch nur gefragt..., ach was soll's. Also, was ist. Gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte James endlich und wusste die Antwort ja eigentlich schon, denn die fiel immer gleich aus. Mal mehr und mal weniger heftig. Doch diesmal schien er wieder einen schlechten Tag für diese Frage erwischt zuhaben. Denn Lily blieb auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung stehen und das war ein schlechtes Zeichen, das hatte er schon gelernt. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als auch stehen zubleiben, sonst würde er ihr noch in den Rücken laufen. Und so wartete er ihren Ausbruch ab. Genau wie die anderen, auch sie waren stehen geblieben und verfolgten das Schauspiel und Alice hatte aus irgendeinem Grund Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie wusste mit was sich ihre langjährige Freundin abringen musste.

Doch die erwartete Reaktion fiel aus. Langsam drehte sich Lily um, ohne dabei auch nur irgendjemanden anzusehen und ging schnell an die sieben und an James vorbei. Doch kurz bevor sie an James vorbei gelaufen war, erklang von ihr ein kurzes und leises, aber dennoch klares ‚Ok'.

Perplex schaute James auf die Stelle von wo dieses kleine Wort gekommen war. Es war nur ein kleines Wort, aber ein Wort der Zustimmung und von Lily kam in diesem Zusammenhang, nie auch nur eines solcher positiven Worte über ihre Lippen.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um und sah Lily hinterher, die eilig auf das Schloss zuging. Auch die anderen schauten verdutzt drein. Alles, aber wirklich alles hätten sie angenommen, nur das nicht. Und Alice würde ihre Zunge hüten auch nur ein Wörtchen zusagen. Aber es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie wurde von den Qualen nicht lachen zudürfen abgelöst, denn Sirius konnte sich bei den Anblick eines perplexen James nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dies war wohl einer der Momente gewesen in denen die Rumtreiber gänzlich sprachlos waren und das will was heißen.


	3. Enttarnungen

3. Kapitel Enttarnungen

„Alice!"

Ein dunkelrothaariges Mädchen lief den kurzen Flur zu den Schlafsälen entlang, immer nach ihrer besten Freundin rufend.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die dunkle Holztür gegen die Wand, als sie in das Zimmer stürmte.

Erstaunt saßen zwei Mädchen auf ihren Betten und blickten von ihren Pergamenten, auf das sonst so ruhige Mädchen.

„Lily?", versuchte Alice ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen.

Diese lief aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab, schien fieberhaft über etwas nach zudenken.

„Stimmt was nicht? Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte auch Hermine nach.

„Ist was mit Petunia?" Wurde von Alice weiter gefragt, bevor Lily endlich stehen blieb und verwirrt blinzelte.

„Petunia? Was soll mit ihr sein?

Sag mal, lernst du da etwa?" Kritisch betrachtete sie die Unterrichtsnotizen, die überall um Alice verstreut lagen. Nicht das sie nie lernen würde, aber an einem freien Tag, wie es der Sonnabend zweifellos war, hatte noch nie jemand Alice mit Schulstoff in den Händen gesehen, sei es auch nur etwas, was nur im entferntesten mit der Schule zutun hat.

Die Neue schien wirklich einen guten Einfluss auf sie zuhaben oder sie hatte einfach nur überzeugendere Argumente, als Lily. Sie nahm sich mal vor mit Hermine zureden.

„Ja, so ungewöhnlich ist das nun auch wieder nicht", erwiederte Alice in einem leicht beleidigten Ton. „Du hast ja heute keine Zeit für mich", grinste sie, auch wenn es nicht ihr Date war, freute sie sich schon darauf, zu erfahren, wie alles gelaufen war. Wer sich wohl zum größeren Trottel von den beiden machte? „...und Hermine kann so was auch gut"

„Mit mir willst du nie lernen", schnappte Lily gespielt beleidigt zurück. „Aber jetzt mal eine andere Frage: Was soll ich anziehen?"

Fast verzweifelt machte Lily ihre Schranktür auf und besah sich skeptisch ihre Klamottenstapel.

„Deswegen machst du hier so eine Hektik?", fragte Alice verwundert.

„Ja, was ist nun? Krieg ich jetzt Vorschläge?" Ungeduldig verschwand sie fast in ihrem Schrank.

„Wieso das denn auf einmal? Ich dachte es wäre dir egal, wie du vor ihm auftrittst. Oder liegt dir doch was an ihm?" Ganz aufgeregt, ob ihre beste Freundin es vielleicht doch noch endlich kapiert hatte, saß sie auf iherer Bettkante und bevor sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren konnte, stand sie ebenfalls auf, ging auch zum Kleiderschrank, wo sie Lily wieder rauszog und bedachte wählerisch die Sachen. Sie hörte schon die Hochzeitsglocken läuten.

„Red nicht so ein Unsinn...", wies Lily das Mädchen zurecht und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Er soll nur endlich einsehen, dass ich mehr Niveau habe, im Gegensatz zu seinen kindischen Streichen"

„Ja, klar", schnaubte sie, ihr nicht glaubend. „Gib wenigstens zu, dass sie sich fast nur noch auf ihre Geheimgänge konzentrieren. Da gibt es nichts zurütteln, du musstest schon ewig keine kleinen Erstklässler mehr retten, oder sowas"

„ Sicher, weil sie es geschickt hinter meinen Rücken machen, da kann ich ja nichts gegen tun...", murmelte sie in ihre Klamotten, zog etwas raus, schnappte sich ein anderes Kleidungsstück aus Alice' Hand und verschwand schnell im Bad.

„Anscheinend sind ihr die Argumente ausgegangen", meldete sich Hermine wieder zu Wort, die das ganze beobachtet hatte.

„Jep, sie will nicht beleidigend werden. Sie mag ihn doch", grinste sie weiter, bis Hermine den Unterrichtsstoff wieder heranzog.

Eine Stunde später machte sich Lily mit James auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Und Hermine hatte mit Alice erbarmen, in dem sie die Lernstunde für den Tag beendete. Auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum schimpfte Hermine ausgiebig über Harry und Ron. Ihnen würde das gelegentliche Lernen sicherlich auch nicht schaden. Alice, leid von diesem Thema an einem Sonnabend, verabschiedete sich an den Treppen schnell von Hermine. Schon verschwand sie durch das Portraitloch, wie sie sagte, auf der Suche nach Sirius.

Hermine währenddessen sah sich in dem Raum um und erblickte Harry und Ron an einem Fenster.

Beide sahen gespannt nach draußen. Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn und stellte sich hinter ihnen, wollte auch sehen, wie sich das Gras blau färbt und die Blumen auf den Wolken wachsen. Aber, sie sah nur die alltägliche Hogwartsaussicht und so sehr sie sich auch versuchte für diesen Anblick zu begeistern, es gelang ihr nicht. Sie hatte ja geahnt das dieses permanente Nichtlernen nicht gut sein konnte, aber dass es sich so auswirkte...

„Was gibt es da zusehen, Jungs?", fragte sie und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die beiden hatten sie doch tatsächlich nicht bemerkt und Ron schien sich ganz schön erschrocken zuhaben. Er knuffte ihr zum Dank in die Seite.

„Also?"

„James und Lily müssten gleich auf den Wiesen auftauchen. Wir wollen sehen, wie sie sich verhalten"

„Mit anderen Worten ihr spioniert anderen Leuten bei ihren Dates hinterher"

„Nein, so würde ich das nicht sagen. Wir müssen doch aufpassen, dass alle gut läuft und sie zusammenkommen. Überleg doch mal, was wäre, wenn es später kein Klein-Harry geben würde?"

„Ron, lass es. Das würde schon nicht passieren. Und deine Ausrede Harry?"

„Das sind immerhin irgendwie auch meine Eltern... Ich hab sie nie gesehen, nur auf den paar Fotos, geschweige denn mit ihnen gesprochen oder sie gar kennengelernt. Und nach dem Gehörten bin ich eben ein bisschen neugierig..."

Darauf nickte Hermine nur.

„Hey, mach dir kein Kopf"

„Mach ich nicht, Hermine", meinte Harry und schaute wieder über die Ländereien, welche teilweise verlassen dalagen.

Hermine sah ihn nur zweifelnd an, drückte ihn jedoch kurz an sich, während Ron den abrupten Themawechsel nicht ganz verstand.

„Wo sind Sirius, Remus und Alice?", lenkte Harry ab, interessieren würde es ihn trotzdem mal.

Er hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, zuletzt, als James fast ausgerastet war, weil er nicht wusste, was er anziehen sollte und jammerte, dass er so Lily nicht unter die Augen treten könnte. Er musste sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen, als er daran dachte.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, sie hatten nicht gesagt, was sie heute machen wollten", überlegte Ron.

„Alice, sucht die beiden gerade, zumindest hat sie was von Sirius gesagt.", erinnerte sie sich und war doch in einer ihrer seltenen Phase des Nichtwissens. „Die sind alle spurlos verschwunden"

Dafür schien es in dem Moment bei Harry _Klick_ zumachen.

„Danke, Hermine. Du bist einfach brillant. Warum bin ich nicht schon längst von selbst drauf gekommen?" Harry war plötzlich hell auf, die ‚Wo sind Alice, Sirius, Remus' -Frage war Geschichte. Begeistert packte Harry seine beiden besten Freunde an den Armen und zog sie mit sich, Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

„Harry, was ist den los?" Die Verwirrtheit stand beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Betet, dass niemand oben ist" war Harrys einzige Antwort, die sie bekamen.

Tatsächlich war der Schlafsaal zu Harrys Glück gänzlich verlassen, nur auf den Treppen trafen sie auf einen Jungen, der ebenfalls in ihrem Jahrgang war.

Die Tür gut verschlossen, zog Harry seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und begann in diesem zukramen.

Ron und Hermine erkannten jetzt auch, was Harry Absicht war. Nur während Ron jetzt ebenfalls von Harrys Begeisterung angesteckt wurde, sah Hermine zweifelnd auf den zerwühlten Inhalt des Koffers, in ihr schienen zwei Seiten zukämpfen.

„Harry. Nein"

Und die neugierige Seite hatte, wie so oft, gewonnen. Auch, wenn sie nicht behaupten konnte, lange Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt zuhaben. Immerhin mussten sie sich ja beeilen, um James und Lily nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine ganzen Regelbrecherutensilien mit in die Vergangenheit zu nehmen.

Jetzt schlichen sie also unter den Tarnumhang, immer dem Pärchen hinter her, nach Hogsmeade.

Bis jetzt schien alles gut zulaufen. Es sah aus als würden sie sich unterhalten und spazierten durch die Häuser und an den Läden vorbei. Das Dorf war nicht übermäßig voll, wie man es sonst von solchen Wochenenden gewohnt war. Die Testphase, die gerade durch Hogwarts lief, schien die meisten Schüler im schloss gefangen zuhalten. Und die, die im Dorf waren, waren meistens nur da um die Schreibläden zustürmen und sich mit Lernmaterialien einzudecken, wie zum Beispiel mit den neuesten Schummelfedern.

James und Lily hingegen, schienen einfach nur die Straße entlang zuschlendern.

Das Trio musste aufpassen, dass sie unter dem Tarnumhang gut verborgen blieben und nicht den Anschluss verloren. Sie waren gespannt, wie viel anders es hier sein mochte, als bei ihnen.

Sie mussten aber feststellen, dass es fast genauso aussah, wie in ihrer Zeit, nur schien das Dorf hier viel größer zusein. Und ab und zu sah man Häuser, die hier mal älter, da mal neuer aussahen.

Es gab sogar schon ein paar Läden, die sie kannten, wie die „Drei Besen", der „Eberkopf" oder „Zonkos", nur dieser stand dort, wo eigentlich die Post hätte sein sollen. Letztendlich waren es doch zwanzig Jahre unterschied.

Eine Zeitlang sah es so aus, als würden sie gar kein Ziel haben und einfach wahllos an den Läden vorbeilaufen.

Bis James auf einmal mit Lily in die andere Richtung lenkte und sie von der Hauptstraße führte.

Schade, dass sie ihnen nicht so dicht folgen konnten. Harry hätte zu gerne gewusst, über was die beiden redeten und wohin sie jetzt wollten.

Er sah sich um und nicht weit in dieser Nebenstraße, entdeckte er einen Laden der unschöne Erinnerungen weckte. Hermine und Ron entdeckten diesen ebenfalls und blickten diesen skeptisch an.

Harry hoffte inständig, dass keiner seiner Vergangenheitseltern zu „Madam Puddifoot" wollte.

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass sich dieser Laden verändert hätte, es sah immer noch genauso kitschig aus, wie in ihrer Gegenwart und das, obwohl kein Valentinstag war.

Zu seiner Erleichterung gingen sie daran vorbei und bogen bei der nächsten Ecke ab.

Jetzt waren sie neugierig, was es denn hier noch für Läden gab und beeilten sich James und Lily zufolgen. Sie konnten sich nicht erinnern diese Ecke des Dorfes in ihrer Zeit schon mal gesehen zuhaben.

Ein paar Meter weiter merkten sie, dass Zonkos nicht der einzige Scherzartikelladen war. Aber, von diesem wurden Harry und Ron von Hermine weggezogen. Sie murmelte nur etwas, wie sie hätte schon eine Ahnung warum es diesen Laden nicht mehr in ihrer Zeit gäbe, als sie an dem Schaufensterplakat vorbeigingen, das versprach, dass sie auch Sonderwünsche und Sachen anfertigen, die es in herkömmlichen Scherzartikelläden nicht gab.

James und Sirius hätten hier bestimmt ihren Spaß, genau so, wie Fred und George in ihrer Zeit.

„Wenn ihr sie verlieren wollt, dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe umsehen und ich muss kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Wer wollte ihnen denn nach?"

Die Jungs wollten ihr gerade empört wiedersprechen, als sie sahen, dass James und Lily tatsächlich schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt waren und um eine weitere Ecke bogen.

„Schwing keine Reden, Hermine. Sonst sind sie noch weg" Und Ron schob sie schnell mit Harry voran. Jetzt war es an Hermine perplex zugucken, bevor sie realisierte, was da gerade ablief. Sie schnaubte kurz und beschloss erst gar nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

Wieder auf der Spur, sahen sie ein kleines, gemütlich aussehendes Cafe am Ende der Straße, dessen Eingangstür gerade zuklappte.

Sie schlichen bis zu den Topfpflanzen und Blumenkästen, die vor den Fenstern des Cafes platziert waren. Noch unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, spähten sie durch die Fenster ins Innere, wo sie auch gleich James und Lily ausmachen konnten.

James nahm gerade Lily die Jacke ab und lotste sie zu einer Sitzecke, nicht ganz weitab vom Fenster. Sie machten es sich bequem und die Kellnerin ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, nahm gleich die Bestellungen entgegen.

Ob sie immer noch da säßen, hätten sie gewusst, dass sie kleine Möchtegernspione am Hals hatten?

Das Trio drängte sich hinter einer großen Pflanze, den Tarnumhang fast vergessend. Neugierig beobachteten sie alles.

Hermine war es zwar auch, aber hatte sie auch etwas mehr Feingefühl, als die beiden vor ihr und wusste, dass sie es nicht begrüßen würde bei ihrem Date ausgekundschaftet zuwerden. Trotz allem musste sie zugeben, dass es bei diesen beiden Personen interessant war, zu mindest nach dem was sie sonst über die beiden gehört hatte.

Und außerdem wüsste sie jetzt zu gerne, was James gerade mit seinem Zauberstab machen wollte. Ein Blick auf Lily verriet, dass sie davon nichts mitbekam, denn sie saß ruhig da und rührte in ihrer soeben gebrachten Tasse.

„Wollen wir nicht langsam wieder gehen?", fragte Hermine und drängte die beiden etwas vom Fenster weg. „Ich wollte nicht den ganzen Tag hier verbringen und auf der Lauer liegen"

„Aber, Hermine, dass..."

„Nichts da. Ich hatte gesagt, dann aber nur kurz und nicht völlig ausspionieren"

Sie schnappte sich die beiden einfach und ließ keine Wiederrede mehr zu.

Geschlagen folgten Harry und Ron Hermine auf dem Rückweg.

Unter ihrem Tarnumhang gut versteckt schlichen sie wieder zurück, kamen allerdings nicht weit, da prallten sie plötzlich gegen etwas. Doch der Weg vor ihnen war genauso leer, wie für Außenstehende sie unsichtbar waren. Verwundert blieben sie stehen und gingen zögernd zwei Schritte zurück.

„Was war das?" , flüsterte Harry misstrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung", antworteten Hermine und Ron ebenso leise.

„Hört ihr auch was?", fragte Ron fast noch leiser.

„Kann man gegen Luft prallen? Nein", meinte Harry, Rons Einwurf ignorierend. „Kann man gegen etwas unsichtbares prallen? Ja"

Und Harry ging einen Schritt nach vorne, Hermine und Ron gezwungener Maßen ebenfalls. Er streckte vorsichtig seine eigene, für außen, unsichtbare Hand aus, bis er stoppte. Harry war sich fast sicher irgendetwas ganz leicht an seiner Hand zuspüren und hielt die Luft an, als er auch etwas näher bei sich zufühlen meinte.

Er griff vorsichtig nach dem was unmittelbar vor ihm war, Hermine und Ron gänzlich ignorierend.

Und mit einem Ruck standen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine, Sirius, Remus und Alice gegenüber.

Harry und Sirius an vorderster Front, mit ausgestrecktem Arm, zwei Tarnumhänge haltend.

„Was?"

Den ersten Schock überwunden, standen sie jetzt verwirrt da. Zu mindest drei der sechs. Harry, Hermine und Ron fiel mit einem Schrecken die nächste Tatsache ein.

Ihr, beziehungsweise Harrys Tarnumhang war jetzt enttarnt.

„Kommt mit", sagte Remus dann einfach und auch der Rest befreite sich aus der Starre.

Schnell verschwanden sie aus der Straße in die nächste.

„Dort war wirklich nicht der günstigste Ort zum Rumstehen", erklärte Remus, Sirius nickte zustimmend und fragte auch gleich weiter.

„Aber, was interessanter wäre, wäre die Frage-"

„Woher habt ihr den Tarnumhang? Die sind doch irre selten", löste Alice ihn ab.

„Und jetzt treffen gleich zwei aufeinander", führte Sirius erstaunt weiter.

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten schnell Blicke, nicht sicher was sie jetzt sagen sollten.

„Geschenkt bekommen oder eher gesagt geerbt", sagte Hermine. Sie war der Meinung zu mindest etwas bei der Wahrheit bleiben zukönnen, da es eh schon zuspät ist und damit sie sich später nicht verstricken konnten.

Harry und Ron nickten nur schnell dazu, all zu schuldbewusst mussten sie

ja nicht aussehen, bis jetzt war alles Wahrheit.

„Kann ich mal haben?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an, während Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte und seinen Umhang Sirius gab. Was sollte schon passieren, er hatte ihn makellos gekriegt und war es immer noch. Es gab nichts an ihm, was darauf hinweisen könnte, dass es sich hierbei um ein und denselben Tarnumhang handelte.

„Das ist echt genial. Das würde James gefallen, wie oft hat er sich schon beschwert, dass das der Tarnumhang größer sein sollte", freute sich Sirius, alles andere vergessend.

„Da stehst du James aber im Nichts nach. Wenn ich mich genau erinnere, hast du sogar mit diesem Thema angefangen", meinte Remus grinsend, während er den Tarnumhang von James hielt.

„Und? Jetzt haben wir ja zwei", erwiederte Sirius und wendete sich wieder dem Trio zu. „Vorausgesetzt ihr macht da mit?"

„Klar", kam es von Harry und Ron fast gleichzeitig. Harry nahm Sirius seinen Tarnumhang wieder ab, irgendwie war es doch etwas unheimlich. Freute sich aber, dass sie auf ein paar Rumtreiberaktivitäten eingeladen worden sind.

„Also, sollen wir euch noch ein bisschen im Dorf rumführen. Da gibt's so einen klasse Scherzartikelladen", versuchte Sirius sie zu begeistern und ohne eine Chance eine Antwort zugeben, wurden sie erbarmungslos mitgeschleift, was sie weniger störte. Sirius schien bester Laune zusein, an der sich der Rest der Truppe schnell ansteckte.

Hermine sah das mit Erleichterung. Vorerst schienen die offenen Fragen in Vergessenheit geraten zusein.

Danke, für die Reviews :)


End file.
